15
by Greisfer D.R. Sakata
Summary: "Son solo dos almas que recorren el camino que les trazó el destino en busca del amor... dos jovenes bestias que irian hasta el infierno por cumplir su promesa" Ichihime, AU. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y todas!

Sé que no he andado por aquí en un buen tiempo pero tengo mis motivos que tal vez exponga un día de estos... sip, actualizaré todos mis fics por que ya es justo y necesario aunque eso dije hace mas de un mes pero bueno... ahora si acepto reclamos de mi tardanza

Vengo con esta historia que es un Ichihime, algo diferente de lo que acostumbro escribir pero aun así espero que les agrade =D

Verán, me encontraba leyendo un trabajo de mi mangaka favorito-nop, no es Tite... el esta en segundo lugar XD- y me inspiré para escribir esto que es principalmente BIZARRO y recomiendo que, si la imaginación vuela mucho a la hora de leer, no consuman alimentos durante la lectura(se preguntarán "¿De que carajos habla esta loca?" pues lean nwn)

Está en Ichigo POV, solo 3 capitulos y no se preocupen por la tardanza que ya lo finalizé ah y disculpen los puntos entre lineas pero FF no me quiere respetar los espacios

Dedicado a la comadre Kuchiki Kibe por su gran logro de dejarme un review Cani!

Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco la mayoría de la trama

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

- Mi familia, por Inoue Orihime, yo no conocí a mis padres pero tengo un hermano mayor que es un asesino, me cuida mi Tía que es una asesina y mi tio que es un asesino- explicaba una niña pelinaranja de al menos once años que estaba al frente de la clase, detrás de ella había una pizarra en la que ponía como tema "Mi familia"

.

- E-espera un momento Orihime-chan, no creo que eso sea algo que debas de poner en una redacción- protestó la profesora un tanto nerviosa

.

- ¡Seguro que tu te lo inventaste!- gritó una voz desde el fondo del aula

.

- ¡Eres una mentirosa!- gritó otro niño

.

- No es mentira, ellos matan gente- protestó la niña inflando las mejillas,

.

- Oye…- dijo la sensei con tono molesto, otro niño de cabello naranja cuyo nombre era Kurosaki Ichigo, , miraba la escena un tanto asustado por la redacción de ella

_._

_Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Inoue siendo regañada por la pofesora, ella era una niña buena, siempre amable y con una sonrisa en el rostro, sacaba buenas notas y era puntual pero gracias a esa estúpida redacción fue que nos conocimos y yo terminé temiendo por mi vida, sin embargo ¿Quién no se siente mal por una chica que siempre clava su triste mirada en la ventana para observar el exterior?_

_._

_Siempre me la pasaba mirándola y me di cuenta de que si quería que las cosas cambiaran tenía que hacer algo, acercarme un poco más y la excursión de la clase era una oportunidad perfecta._

* * *

><p><em>Todos los niños disfrutábamos el ambiente que se vivía en el autobús pero la tímida Inoue no se nos unia para nada, pero si quería acercarme era ahora o nunca<em>

.

- Hola Inoue, ¿quieres un dulce?- preguntó Ichigo en tono amable enseñando un caramelo de aspecto normal

_._

_El dia anterior me la había pasado buscando un caramelo super ácido que se estaba haciendo famoso, tenía aspecto normal así que ella lo tomó y se lo echó a la boca como si nada_

.

- ¿Qué es esto?, esta demasiado amargo- respondió ella haciendo muecas, los demás estudiantes que estaban cerca se apiñaron curiosos alrededor de Orihime

.

- Inoue, tu cara es graciosa- señaló el pelinaranja sonriendo

.

- No lo quiero- respondió ella casi escupiendo el caramelo

.

- ¡No!, te aseguro que conforme lo chupes su sabor mejora- indicó el

_._

_Y para mi pobre desgracia Inoue se lo comió en contra de su voluntad…su cuerpo rechazó por completo el ácido del caramelo y la hizo vomitar,¡ NO TENÍA IDEA DE __QUE UN CUERPO TAN PEQUEÑO PUDIERA ALBERGAR TANTO VOMITO!... hasta que lo vi esparcido por el suelo_

.

- ¡Que asco!, Inoue acaba de sacar todo- dijo un niño que estaba en el asiento detrás de Orihime

.

- Guacala- exclamó una niña que estaba a un lado, y es que aquella vista era simplemente una zahúrda, el pequeño Ichigo no sabía ni donde esconder la cara

_._

_Gracias a mi tonta idea de acercarme a ella, eché a perder el viaje escolar convirtiéndolo en un infierno, ¡NO ERA ASÍ COMO SE SUPONE QUE DEBÍAN SALIR LAS COSAS!_

.

- Eres de lo peor Inoue

.

- No sabía que fueras tan asquerosa-. Eran los comentarios desdeñosos de los niños

.

"Maldición, Inoue se esta ganando los peores insultos por mi tonta broma, eres un genio Ichigo" pensó el pequeño pelinaranja

.

- Que horror, eres la peor persona que he conocido, Kurosaki-kun ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- peguntó ella ya repuesta mientras se limpiaba un poco, el solo puso cara de circunstancias

.

"¡No, no Inoue, te equivocas!, ¡Yo no quería… yo no…¡Deja que te explique, te juro por mi alma, por mi corazón y mi vida que puedo explicarlo!" pensó el niño y por mas que quería no lograba articular palabra, miró en todas direcciones para encontrar como zafarse y para su fortuna, la solución estaba esparcida por el suelo, "Eso es, ¿Quién podría enfadarse con alguien que le ayude a limpiar su desgracia?, yo te voy a ayudar a limpiarlo todo Inoue, si se trata de tu vomito, con gusto me bañaría en el si es por ayudarte y verte sonreir" pensó

_._

_Y comencé a limpiar junto con ella el suelo del autobús para enmendar mi error pero…_

.

Se veía a los dos pelinaranjas limpiar con un trapo el desastre que se había hecho, aunque el profesor le indicó a Ichigo que se sentara

.

- Inoue…- iba a decir el mientras se levantaba pero de repente su estomago comenzó a revolverse y terminó vaciando lo que contenia su estomago justo sobre la cabeza de la niña que tanto llamaba su atención

_._

_Aunque el vomito sea de una chica linda no deja de ser vomito… ¡¿Por qué habré desayunado esa mañana?, todos comenzaron a armar escándalo de nuevo debido a mi gracia y a pesar de todo el ruido pude escuchar claramente sus palabras_

.

- Matar…- dijo ella con tono tenebroso- Juro por el nombre de mi familia… que te voy a matar- terminó de decir mientras lo señalaba, Ichigo simplemente puso cara de terror

_._

_Y así fue como terminó mi primer amor…_

_._

_Inoue se cambió de escuela días después de ese incidente llevándose esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba mirar._

_._

_Yo… me convertí en un matón._

_._

_Al poco tiempo después de mi fallo, a Inoue y a mi nos conocían como "el duo vomitador" y en toda la escuela se burlaban de nosotros, ese sentimiento era el peor de todos pero no iba a resolverlo poniéndome a llorar… no, no lloré para nada al contrario, ese sentimiento fue lo que me fortaleció y después de terminar la primaria entrené cuanto pude para adquirir la fuerza necesaria y convertirme en lo que soy, me hice de fama en preparatoria y era temido por todos en el Instituto Karakura, venían de otras escuelas a retarme pero siempre salía victorioso…._

* * *

><p>.<p>

- ¿Asano?- preguntaba una profesora mientras pasaba lista

.

- Aquí

.

- ¿Arizawa?

.

- Aquí

.

- Kurosaki- preguntó pero nadie respondía- ¿Kurosaki Ichigo?- preguntó localizando con la mirada al aludido pero este no daba señas de querer responder a ese

nombre, la sensei dio un largo suspiro y pronunció- ¡Quince!

.

- Aquí- respondió el pelinaranja levantando una mano desde el fondo del aula, su cabellera era corta, naranja y alborotada, su rostro se mantenía ceñudo pero lo hacia ver muy apuesto, era alto y de piel bronceada, calzaba zapatos deportivos y vestía el pantalón gris con la camisa blanca correspondiente con el uniforme pero encima llevaba una chaqueta larga de color negro que tenia escrito en la espalda "15, el rey demonio" con letras rojas

.

- Pfff, ¿Qué demonios significa Quince de todas maneras?- se preguntó la profesora

_._

_Ya no respondo a Kurosaki Ichigo desde hace ya muchos años, Quince… ese es mi nombre ahora, soy un hombre que ha perdido el amor y la esperanza desde temprano, solo me centro en las batallas procurando marcarme con cada una de ellas , no necesito un nombre, ¿Por qué parece que tengo tanta prisa en morir? Bueno, creo que tal vez es por que no hay otra manera de vivir en este podrido mundo hasta que limpie todas las desgracias que le cause a Inoue_

.

- Hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante que acaban de trasladar hoy, adelante- dijo la sensei distrayendo de sus pensamientos al pelinaranja

.

- Me llamo Orihime Inoue, es un gusto conocerlos- se presentó una chica con una cabellera larga y naranja, deslumbró a todos con su hermosa sonrisa, especialmente a cierto chico

_._

_¿I-Inoue?_

.

- Toma asiento alla al fondo por favor- le indicó la profesora

_._

_¿Pe-pero por q-que?, ¡¿Por qué está aquí?... ¿Realmente ha vuelto?_

_._

_¡Esto es malo!, ¡Super malo!, ¿se acordará de mi?, no, no creo… ¡He cambiado mucho desde que la vi la ultima vez!_

.

Ichigo se debatía mentalmente mientras veía a la chica acercarse lentamente con rostro sereno, el miró hacia su lado izquierdo y notó que había un asiento vacio, trato de calmarse y actuar natural pero no podía, la pelinaranja llegó a su lado y en voz muy baja pronunció

.

- He venido a cumplir mi promesa-.

_._

_Se acuerda… definitivamente se acuerda_

* * *

><p>¿Gustó o merezco morir por subir tal disparate?, por favor dejen review para saber su opinión y aunque haya amenazas de muerte por escribir esto de todas formas voy a finalizarlo!<p>

.

Cuidense mucho, los leo pronto... mas pronto de lo que se esperan jojojojojo

.

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe(metal lalalala) Por cada héroe legendario de videojuegos, hay un legendario inútil para la vida real...


	2. Chapter 2

De verdad no puedo creer que haya gustado esta historia tan loca XD, de puro gusto actualicé pronto!... de hecho es la primera vez que actualizo tan rápido una historia

.

Me alegro mucho, en serio pero...

.

nypsy: no escribo esto con motivo de ofender y mucho menos para que haya otros que lo hagan, pero hay veces en los que dejas reviews que le dan a una un bajón de animo, afortunadamente soy demasiado egolatra(casi casi llego a ser narcicista) como para que me dure el desanimo mas de cinco minutos pero yo supongo, y conste que no pretendo hablar por otros, que no soy la unica que se siente de esta manera, eres muy libre de expresarte y dejar tu opinión pero no siempre esperes que todo sea politicamente correcto y coherente, me da la sensación de que solo te la pasas viendo errores y que no lees de lo que verdaderamente se trata

.

Otra cosa, que yo considero como consejo pero lo puedes tomar como quieras: Si te la pasas encontrandole sentido a TODO nunca vas a poder disfrutar de algo tan simple como lo es un FanFic, donde una deja salir a su escritor frustrado que lleva dentro(en mi caso), ¡disfruta la lectura!... o ¿será que eres existencialista?... si sigues creyendo que estoy mal ve a ver/leer Gintama y dime que opinas sobre coherencia en los argumentos y puedes sentirte libre de dejar de leerme.

.

Disculpen pero tenía que sacarmelo , sorry, sorry, no vayan a creer que no aguanto nada pero no afrentarlo me toca los ovarios(?)

.

Dejando de lado eso pues aquí me reporto con el segundo capitulo de este mini-fic que en realidad se iba a quedar guardado pero es mejor compartirlo con la banda Ichihimista(¿eso que? XD)

.

A leer! Advertencias: un poco de lenguaje adulto... mas bien una que otra palabrota

.

Bleach no me pertenece ni la gran mayoría de esta trama

* * *

><p><em>¿En serio?<em>

_._

_¿Es en serio todo esto?_

_._

_Debe de ser una puta broma del destino_

_._

_No no no no no no no no, no puede ser… Calmate Quince, seguro que cuando dijo "Te voy a matar" tal vez quiso decir "Te odio" o algo parecido, hay muchas maneras de interpretarlo, no me lo tengo que tomar tan literal por que no es normal que una chica de preparatoria tenga posibilidad de matarme _

_._

_No tengo que preocuparme tanto, relájate… ¡eres un hombre que no le teme a nada en el campo de batalla!, ¡Eres Quince, el rey demonio"_

.

- Oye Quince, ¿esa no es Inoue?, la que iba con nosotros en primaria, mira que se ha vuelto muy guapa- dijo un chico pelirrojo con muchos tatuajes que se sentaba del lado izquierdo de Ichigo, era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía desde que era niño

.

- ¿Inoue?, ¿Esa chica?, si realmente quieres a una chica linda fíjate en Kuchiki de la clase de al lado- dijo el pelinaranja muy sereno tratando de ignorar la presencia de la chica

_._

_¡imbécil, ni te atrevas a meterte con ella!_

.

- Te lo digo en serio es ESA Inoue, no es que me guste pero es de la que nos burlábamos cuando eramos unos enanos- aseguró el chico pelirrojo- Si hasta tu te vomitaste encima de ella durante la excursi….- estaba diciendo pero un kunai le pasó rozando por el frente haciéndolo caer de su silla muy asustado y luego se desmayó, Ichigo juraría que vio pasar frente a el en cámara lenta aquella arma

.

- Sensei, alguien ha clavado un kunai en la pared- dijo una chica que se sentaba junto al muro

.

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó la profesora

.

- Abarai, vuelve en ti- decía el pelinaranja sacudiendo a su compañero para que despertara

.

- ¿Q-que ha pasado?- preguntó ya que se había recuperado un poco

.

- Muy bien, ¿Quién fue el gracioso que lanzó una arma tan peligrosa?, ¡respondan!- exigió la sensei, Ichigo se volteó a ver a la chica para encararla pero esta le enseño la lengua juguetonamente aunque su rostro se veía serio

_._

_¡¿Qué?... ¡Inoue!, ¡Fue ella, tuvo que haber sido ella!. _

_._

_Esto no… esto no fue obra de un aficionado_

.

Y en su mente resonó aquel juramento que ella le hizo

"**Juro por el nombre de mi familia… que te voy a matar"**

.

De pronto un recuerdo de hace muchos años entró en lugar de las palabras de ella y por alguna extraña razón también recordó la redacción completa de Orihime …

.

"- Parece que Orihime-chan no vino de nuevo a clases, ¿alguien le puede llevar la tarea?- preguntó la profesora e Ichigo se ofreció.

.

Saliendo de la escuela se encaminó a casa de la niña, no estaba muy lejos de la ahi, tocó el timbre de la casa donde le habían indicado

.

- ¿Diga?- preguntó una voz masculina por un altavoz

.

- Ah… h-hola, soy Kurosaki, un compañero de Inoue y vengo a dejarle la tarea- respondió el niño un tanto nervioso presionando otro botón del timbre para que lo escucharan

.

- Muchas gracias, por favor entra- dijo la misma voz de hace un momento

.

- Gracias, espero no molestar- dijo el pelinaranja pasando por el umbral de la puerta que recién le habían abierto, entró y se quedó maravillado por lo grande que era por dentro la casa de Inoue, miró en todas direcciones para no perder detalle hasta que una voz lo distrajo, volteó para atender- Ah buenas tar…- dijo inconclusamente

.

"**Mi familia, por Inoue Orihime, yo no conocí a mis padres pero tengo un hermano mayor…**

**.**

- Hola, mucho gusto, mi hermanita se sentirá muy contenta con tu visita, yo soy Sora el hermano mayor de Orihime, pasa pasa, ¿quieres comer algo?- preguntó un pelinegro con gesto amable

.

… **que es un asesino**

**.**

Ichigo no se hubiera asustado tanto de no ser por que aquel hombre estaba poniendo en la cajuela de un auto, como cinco cadáveres

.

- ¡Tía Rangiku, esta cajuela de mierda no cierra, ayúdame!- pidió Sora gritando al interior de la casa

.

- ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no grites, ¿Qué no ves que el vecino se enoja?- respondió gritando una mujer de cabellera rubia y curvas prominentes saliendo de la casa con dos palas en brazos

**.**

**me cuida mi Tía que es una asesina**

**.**

- ¡¿Y no crees que tu haces mas ruido?- preguntó el pelinegro molesto

.

- ¡Que no grites, debería darte vergüenza actuar así frente al amigo de Orihime-chan… ¿si eres su amigo, no?- preguntó la rubia, el niño solo asintió asustado

.

- Lo siento Kurosaki-kun, no lo tomes mucho en cuenta, ya sabes como son las mujeres- dijo Sora sonriendo y después se puso a "acomodar" a palazos los cuerpos de la cajuela junto a su tía, Ichigo simplemente quería salir corriendo de ahí pero el miedo lo tenía paralizado

.

- ¿Quién ha sido el imbécil que ha cortado zanahorias para su sopa con mi cuchillo?- preguntó un hombre muy alto con un parche en uno de sus ojos y peinado estrafalario, estaba asomado por una ventana agitando dicho objeto- ¡Es una puta reliquia familiar y ya les dije que si quieren cortar verduras usen los cuchillos para cercenar cabezas, joder!- dijo enojado

.

… **Y mi Tío que es un asesino**

**.**

- Oh, ¿ya esta la sopa Tío Ken?- preguntó el pelinegro dejando de palear

.

- Ah, con que fuiste tu, estúpido sobrino- dijo el hombre saltando de donde estaba para pelear a gusto con el otro, el niño pelinaranja se quedó ahí inmóvil con una cara de horror mientras veía como la Tía seguía apaleando los cuerpos para meterlos y como los dos hombres se peleaban como si de un par de pandilleros se trataran

**.**

**Vivir en mi casa es como vivir en una constante guerra, nuestra familia siempre estuvo en la sombra de las mejores organizaciones y se nos conoció como "los famosos asesinos".**

**.**

**Durante la guerra fría la casa Inoue quitó de en medio a varios enemigos potenciales, cuando Tío Kenpachi bebe mucho Sake habla mucho sobre como lo contrataron para matar a un espia y falló pero Tía Rangiku dice que es una vergüenza y que no sabe hacer nada bien pero luego salen a matar juntos a un enemigo y hacen las pases**

**.**

**La familia Inoue siempre mata a gente mala y protegen al inocente y débil, así que acabando con gente mala nos volvemos mas malos que ellos.**

**.**

**Pero a mi no me gusta matar gente asi que cuando crezca abriré mi propia tienda de golosinas y comeré muchas papas fritas**

**Fin."**

_._

_Pensé que todo era broma… Pensé que todo era mentira pero esa redacción iba en serio_

_._

_¡Inoue es perteneciente a una prestigiosa familia de asesinos!, ¡Lo lleva en la sangre y realmente va a matarme _

.

- Si el culpable no levanta la mano tendré que meter un reporte grupal a la dirección- dijo la profesora mirando a todos severamente

_._

_¡¿Qué debería decir?_

.

"_Tengo a mi lado a una asesina con unas enormes ganas de matarme"… ¡Quiero gritarlo, sensei!, ¡Quiero decir que Inoue es una asesina!, pero si únicamente lo pienso solo conseguiré que…_

.

- Sensei, todo el mundo vio al culpable solo que son muy cobardes para decirlo- dijo la chica de cabello naranja con su suave voz impactando a Ichigo- Fue Kurosaki-kun quien lo lanzó-.

_._

_¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?_

.

- ¿Pero que demonios dices?, ¿A que estás jugando, tonta?- preguntó el con molestia- ¡Excelente!, ¡Si te pones así entonces yo también tengo algo que decir!, ¡Sensei, esta chica es una asesina!- dijo el pelinaranja señalándola

.

- Kurosaki, tendré que llamar a tu padre por que con lo que acabas de decir me diste una razón para creer que consumes narcóticos- dijo la profesora negando con la cabeza

.

- ¡Sensei, ¿usted tampoco me cree?, ¡No estoy mintiendo!, ¡Que me sometan a la prueba del polígrafo si es necesario!- dijo el al borde del infarto

.

- Mire Sensei, trae otro kunai saliendo de su bolsillo- acusó Orihime señalando la bolsa de la chaqueta de el

.

- ¡Así que si fuiste tu!- dijo la profesora

_._

_¡HIJA DE LA GRAN…. ¿a que hora me lo puso ahí?_

.

- ¡Eso no es mio!- protestó Ichigo ya muy enojado mientras sacaba la arma- ¡Esa chica lo puso ahí además ¿Por qué iba yo a traer un Kunai en mi bolsillo? Me puedo cortar al meter la mano!-.

.

- Ah, con que aceptando el delito, te quedas después de clases para ponerte un castigo- dijo la profesora y la clase reanudó pero el no podía concentrarse

* * *

><p><em>Después de aquello los intentos de Inoue para matarme eran mas frecuentes, en el receso siempre me ocurrían accidentes, cuando salía ella siempre me miraba y sonreía para después buscar algo en su mochila pero yo huía antes de que sacara algo y una vez juro que me siguió a casa, pero e lintento mas notorio y a plena luz del día fue…<em>

_._

- Carnal, estas en un gran problema, estoy seguro que ese kunai era para ti, te lo lanzó como si fuera una ninja profesional, ni tu te lo esperabas Quince- dijo el pelirrojo de antes mientras descansaba al lado de su compañero en clase de educación física

_._

_Ella no es una ninja carajo, es una A-SE-SI-NA_

.

- Pfff, como si pudiera…- iba a decir el pelinaranja pero fue interrumpido ya que un balón muy pesado golpeó en la cabeza a su compañero con demasiada fuerza, dejándolo completamente noqueado

.

- Oh, perdonen se me ha escapado- dijo Orihime llegando a recoger el balón con una sonrisa

.

- ¡Abarai, reacciona!- dijo Ichigo moviendo a su compañero para que despertara

.

- Esta vez lo haré bien digo… Se me fue de nuevo- dijo la pelinaranja lanzando otra pelota contra Ichigo pero el la esquivó, ella regresó de nuevo a donde estaba pero a cada rato se le "escapaba" el balón e Ichigo hacia lo posible por esquivarlo…

_._

_Ese Kunai…_

_._

_Ese balón.._

_._

_Ella claramente iba a matarme frente a todos_

.

* * *

><p>- En serio Quince, a todos nos sorprende que cada que comes curry o cualquier otra comida no te manchas la ropa- dijo Abarai mientras estaba sentado en frente de Ichigo en la cafetería, el cual tenia un enorme plato de dicha comida enfrente. Todos los estudiantes miraban a Ichigo atentamente pues tenia el estúpido record de "no mancharse con comida el uniforme"<p>

.

- Es para probar que tengo estilo- dijo el para darse aires de grandeza- Ya sabes, el curry simboliza la suciedad del mundo y la gente que vive en el, comerlo sin mancharme es la única manera de…- iba a decir pero en eso llegó una persona a sentarse junto a el

.

- Hola Kurosaki-kun, ¿me puedo sentar aquí?- preguntó Orihme con su bella sonrisa y mientras se sentaba "sin querer" le tiró encima un poco de curry, a el solo le salió una vena en la cien

_._

_Siempre busca algún pretexto para joderme…_

.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó Ichigo cada segundo mas enojado, nadie de los mirones se atrevió a moverse o a decir algo

.

- Oh, te he manchado, déjame limpiarte- respondió la pelinaranja sacando un pañuelo pero acabó embarrándoselo por toda su camisa

.

- Descuida, yo me limpio solo- dijo el y se fue corriendo de ahí

_._

_Esto empieza a cansarme..._

* * *

><p>Orihime caminaba despacio hacia su locker para sacar los libros de su siguiente clase pero encontró una nota<p>

.

"**Te estaré esperando cerca del edificio abandonado cuando terminen las clases**

**15"**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Inoue… ¿Por qué me estás haciendo todo esto?_

_._

_Yo simplemente quería salvar a esa chica solitaria …_

_._

_Yo solo quería acercarme un poco más a ti…_

_._

_A esa sonrisa …_

_._

_Era todo lo que quería…._

_._

_¿Por qué nunca te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos?, ¿Por qué tu simplemente te alejaste?. __Realmente siento que no quiero pelear contigo pero es la única manera de detener esto_

_._

- A ver bola de idiotas- gritó Ichigo a un grupo de "estudiantes" que mas bien parecían como una pandilla de Nueva York, todos iban ataviados con toda clase de armas blancas, llámense palos, tablas, navajas etc., el pelinaranja portaba un bate de beisbol con el que señalaba a cada uno de los individuos de ahí- Escuchen, ella es como una guerrera, nuestro oponente es un asesino así que ni piensen que saldrán muchos con vida- dijo aunque lo pensó bien y enfrentarla entre todos era una idea realmente tonta pero era la única forma que encontró

.

- No hay problema jefe

.

- No importa si es un asesino o un ninja, entre todos lo despedazaremos igualmente

.

- Hagamos esto al estilo Quince- respondieron algunos y los demás asintieron

.

- Bien, en cuanto yo levante el bate todos ataquen- indicó

_._

_Inoue… supongo que a todos nos llega el momento de enfrentarnos cara a cara al destino, ¿verdad?, entonces acabemos con esto de una buena vez_

.

- Ahí viene Inoue- anunció una voz y todos los pandilleros se fueron a esconder en el edificio

_._

_Decidiremos las cosas aquí y ahora_

.

Ella se acercaba despacio, con rostro serio mientras el viento agitaba su larga cabellera haciéndola ver mas hermosa de lo que era, una sensación extraña le invadió el estomago a Ichigo al verla acercándose

.

- Y bien… ¿de que querías hablarme?- preguntó Orihime sin mirarlo

.

- ¿Eh?- atinó a decir el debido a que se esperaba una respuesta mucho más agresiva por parte de ella

.

- Me dijiste que me reuniera aquí contigo y si tienes algo que decir dilo rápido…- dijo la pelinaranja jugando con sus dedos

.

- Esto….- balbuceó el sin entender nada, ambos estaban ahí parados en completo silencio, uno frente al otro sin saber que decir

_._

_¿Qué demonios es esto?... ¿este… este… este sentimiento?_

_._

_No parece un mounstruo apunto de atacar a su presa_

_._

_Esto es… espera…_

.

El la observó detenidamente, ella movia sus pies de manera nerviosa, jugueteaba con sus dedos impacientemente pero lo que le impactó fue…

_._

_¿Se está sonrojando?_

_._

* * *

><p>De nuevo mil gracias por leerme, tal vez el viernes o el sábado suba el final nwn<p>

.

Cuidense!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe(metal lalalala) Es mucho mejor ensuciarte mientras vives bajo tus creencias que olvidarte de ti mismo y morir limpiamente~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos y todas =D

.

Me reporto un par de dias despues de lo prometido pero aquí estoy para traerles el final de esta corta historia que me alegro mucho que haya gustado pese a lo zafada XD, me emociona decir que es la primer historia medio larga que termino... ojalá pronto les pueda mostrar las continuaciones de mis demas escritos nwn.

.

Sin mas que agregar, ¡A leer!

.

Bleach no me pertenece ni la gran mayoría de esta trama... pfff

* * *

><p>Efectivamente, la chica tenía teñidas las mejillas de un tenue rojo y no era por efecto del calor.<p>

.

Ambos seguían sin pronunciar palabra alguna pero el ambiente se había suavizado por completo, la brisa soplaba suavemente revolviendo un poco los cabellos de los dos pelinaranjas, el sol dejaba caer cálidamente sus rayos sobre ellos y un frondoso árbol que se encontraba cerca se agitaba armoniosamente dejando volar algunas de sus hojas haciendo la escena un poco romantica

_._

_¿Qué es esta sensación?, ¿y a que viene este jodido ambiente?_

_._

_¡No tiene el aspecto de una batalla para nada! Aunque… siendo sincero no me importaría quedarme así por un rato._

_._

"_Te estaré esperando cerca del edificio abandonado cuando terminen las clases", ese es el tipo de aviso que le deja un asesino a su presa ¿no?, sin embargo esto parece como si… como si… ¡fueramos a declararnos mutuamente!_

_._

_¿Acaso ella ha planeado todo esto?..._

_._

_No, no puede ser es demasiado bueno para ser verdad además prometió matarme entonces…._

_._

_¡Es una trampa!, está creando esta sensación para confundirme y así golpearme cuando menos me lo espere, ¡No lo permitiré!_

_._

"_¡Comete esto, Inoue!" _pensó mientras levantaba el bate para golpearla pero ella habló antes

.

- Al principio no pensaba venir- dijo Orihime con la mirada baja- Lo único que quería era observar tu rostro desvaneciéndose mientras tu vida se extinguia, eso es todo, pero después de leer tu carta supe que quería mirarte a los ojos una vez mas- dijo levantando la cabeza, Ichigo simplemente se congeló al escucharla

.

- ¿C-como?- balbuceó el aun con el bate en el aire

.

- Kurosaki-kun yo… mato a la gente de la que me enamoro- dijo ella sin rodeos mientras respiraba profundamente, de pronto varios globos con agua y pintura le fueron arrojados a la chica quien simplemente se quedó plantada ahí, el pelinaranja se sorprendió de sobremanera por sus palabras y siguió inmóvil

.

- ¡Genial, justo en el centro!- vitorearon los pandilleros saliendo del edificio que habían tomado como trinchera- ¡A por ella!- gritaron sacando todas las armas que traían pero todos se detuvieron al ver que solo se trataba de una chica que todos conocian debido a su belleza

.

- ¡¿Inoue?- dijeron todos quedando en el mismo estado que su "jefe", nadie creyó que ella fuera la asesina

.

- Ya… ya veo- dijo Orihime mientras suspiraba- Lo entiendo, creo que ni nuestra amistad puede ser, lo siento debí suponer que esto pasaría. Esto me pasa por tonta- dijo con una sonrisa y miró a aquel chico que planeaba atacarla- Kurosaki-kun, lo siento de verdad pero el haberte conocido… me hace feliz- dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz, y se daba la vuelta para irse corriendo lo mas rápido que podía

.

Ichigo se quedó mudo sin expresión alguna en el rostro, los demás apenas habían reaccionado y se sintieron mal

.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

.

- Es la primera vez que siento que la hemos cagado

.

- Oye Quince, ¿realmente ella era la que quería acabar con tu vida?, ¡Ella estaba llorando!- dijo Abarai con enojo pero Ichigo no le prestó atención

.

_¿Mata a la gente…._

_._

…_De la que se enamora?_

.

De nuevo el recuerdo de aquella niña de cabello naranja y ojos grises amenazándolo de muerte le llegó al pensamiento

.

_Tiene que ser otra puta broma del destino_

_._

Miró al suelo y notó que ella dejó sus cosas por las prisas, se arrodilló a recogerlas pero una carta salió de su bolso y un uniforme de traslado se dejo ver

.

_Debe de ser la contestación a mi desafio_

_._

Sacó la carta del sobre y se dispuso a leerla

.

"**Kurosaki-kun**

**Jamás pensé tener el valor de acercarme de nuevo a tu vida.**

**Siento haberte causado tantos problemas pero debes de comprender que por mis venas hay sangre sucia. Desde hace mucho tiempo mis antepasados han sido una larga cadena de asesinos y siempre han tenido una regla muy importante "Cuando te enamores, toma todo de esa persona… incluso su vida"**

**Cuando tienes el poder de controlar la muerte…empiezas a desear controlar la vida.**

**Por eso yo decidí que nunca me iba a enamorar, o eso pensaba, así que desde niña tuve una vida solitaria.**

**Incluso sabiendo eso siempre me sentía muy sola, cuando lo único que quería realmente era estar rodeada de amigos… alguien como tu**

**Tu siempre veias lo sola que estaba y venias a hablar conmigo, Kurosaki-kun en el autobús cuando yo vomité… tu quisiste ayudarme aunque acabaste vomitando también**

**Kurosaki-kun, te interesaste por una chica extraña como yo.**

**Gracias…**

**Todo esto esta empezando a hacérseme difícil y ya no aguanto mas.**

**Aunque al final no pude decírtelo cara a cara:**

**Kurosaki-kun, si tengo ganas de matarte es por que te quiero.**

**Inoue"**

.

Por esta vez Ichigo se permitió llorar, arrugó la carta contra su pecho sin decir nada pero dejaba las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas

.

- ¡Quince!- exclamó Abarai un poco preocupado

.

- Jefe, corra, alcáncela- lo alentaron los pandilleros y el pelinaranja ni tardo ni perezoso se fue de ahí corriendo para encontrar a Orihime

.

_¡Inoue!_

_._

_¡Yo soy el que estaba equivocado!,¡ desde que reapareciste he intentado evadir el destino._

_._

_No me importa donde estes ¡Yo quiero estar ahí! _

_._

_¡No dejaré que desaparezcas otra vez!_

_._

_¡Siempre supe que tu y yo… estábamos conectados de alguna manera!_

_._

_¡Me importa una mierda que seas una asesina!_

_._

_¡Puedes intentar matarme las veces que quieras!_

_._

Ichigo corria por toda la escuela importándole muy poco a quien tiraba o empujaba en su camino, se resignó a que no la iba a encontrar ya por ese lugar así que decidió salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo para seguir buscando

.

- Inoue. Te lo suplico, no me dejes de nuevo- gritó mientras corria pero se detuvo en seco a sabiendas que ni por milagro iba a encontrar cerca

_._

_Orihime…._

.

- ¡ME VOLVERÉ MÁS FUERTE!- gritó al aire- ¡GANARÉ TANTA FUERZA QUE NI TU VAS A PODER MATARME!, ¡TE LO JURO INOUE!- terminó de gritar y se fue de ahí con el espíritu en alto.

_._

* * *

><p>Seis meses después….<p>

.

- Ishida

.

- Aquí

.

- Kunieda

.

- Aquí

.

- Inoue- un profesor de edad avanzada pasaba lista pero la mencionada no respondia- Inoue Orihime, ¡Tch!, ¡Quince!

.

- Presente- dijo una chica de cabellera larga y naranja que miraba melancólicamente por la ventana

.

- ¿Qué se supone que es quince?- dijo el sensei molesto

.

_Quince, ese es mi nombre ahora…_

_._

_Soy simplemente alguien que vaga en la soledad… y Quince es lo único que me pude quedar de EL…_

_._

_Tampoco es un gran problema el no tener amigos, siempre he estado sola y nada me resulta diferente a como ha sido desde que era niña pero…_

_._

_De alguna forma me siento mas sola de lo que jamás he estado_

_._

_Siempre que miro por la ventana veo que nada ha cambiado, es un paisaje inalterable_

_._

La clase transcurría y Orihime de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo por la ventana, ese era su pasatiempo durante las clases, observar el mundo exterior para sentir que al menos algo en su vida era estable

.

- Yamamoto-sensei, parece que Sado-kun y su banda están recibiendo una paliza de parte de un solo hombre- comentó una chica, a la pelinaranja le dio un vuelco el corazón

_._

_No… de ninguna manera_

.

- ¿Quién será ese tipo de la chaqueta negra?- preguntó otra y toda la clase se fue a asomar por la ventana

.

- Ah, he oído sobre el, es un loco que va diciendo por donde va "solo una persona puede matarme"- comentó un chico, de inmediato la pelinaranja se abrió paso entre la bola de mirones que estaban en la ventana

_._

"_15, el rey demonio"_ leyó ella en la espalda de un chico pelinaranja que tenía un bate en la mano y estaba rodeado de una pandilla totalmente golpeada e inconsciente en el suelo

.

- ¡Te encontré!- dijo volteando precisamente a la ventana del salón de clases de ella, a Orihime de inmediato se le anegaron los ojos en lagrimas

.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres?, ¡llamaré a la policía!- amenazó el sensei mientras agitaba un puño pero su atención se distrajo al notar que una de sus alumnas saltaba por la ventana

.

- ¡Te tardaste!- respondió ella con una sonrisa radiante mientras corria hacia el y sacaba un bokken que, como buena asesina, tenía escondido entre la espalda y el uniforme, comenzó a atacarlo pero el esquivaba todos sus movimientos

.

- Yo no me tardé, tu te escondiste bien- dijo Ichigo con gesto serio pero se le notaba feliz, finalmente el le rompió aquella espada de madera con el bate- Inoue, yo me hice mas fuerte, ahora si puedes intentar matarme las veces que quieras- retó pero solo recibió como respuesta un corto beso en los labios por parte de ella

.

- Tal vez en vez de tomar tu vida pueda... tomar tus sentimientos- respondió la pelinaranja, ambos se sonrieron y se fueron corriendo de ahí ignorando los gritos del profesor y las exclamaciones de los alumnos

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado aunque el final esta medio abierto pero como que siento que esta historia no se presta a un final concreto, no sé aun pero puede que suba mas cortos como este, todo depende de mi imaginación y de que no se me vuelva a descomponer la $%&amp;* compu<p>

.

Los leo pronto!

.

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe(metal lalalala) Puede que haya miles de razones para dudar de un amigo pero te debe de bastar una sola para volver a creer en el


End file.
